


Marriage

by Winxhelina



Series: Fandot creativity night [5]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9925049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winxhelina/pseuds/Winxhelina
Summary: Creativity night 25.02.2017





	

Martin usually only fainted when there was a lot of going around in circles and when he got dizzy. Now, however, he felt that he could faint from the sheer beauty of the sight before her. Theresa, looking like an ethereal otherworldly Goddess with her long white wedding dress and crown on her head. She looked not so much like the princess that she was, but more like a Queen, like a magical forest-fairy with beads of silver braided into her long flowing hair. Martin took a step closer. Breathless. Speechless. Thank God he got to see her now before the ceremony, he wouldn't be able to handle the sight with the eyes of her entire kingdom on it.

Martin froze. She was seeing her bride  _before the ceremony?_   What was she doing here? She wasn't supposed to be here! It was bad luck and Martin had plenty of that on his own.  He panicked, shouting at her to leave, but she wouldn't move from her spot. Then, just as Martin took another step closer, she was gone and only smoke remained. It was like some terrible magic spell was at work. 

Martin screamed and woke up in their shared bedroom, covered in sweat and panting. 

"Darling, I love you, but  _please tell me this wasn't another one of those wedding related nightmares."_

Martin blushed:"No! No! Of course not!" He could tell from her face she knew he was lying and he fell back on his pillow with a soft sigh:"I just...keep waiting for the other shoe to drop," he admitted:"For something to go horribly wrong!"

"With our wedding? Darling, we've been married for a month now, not much that can go wrong with it at this point..."  
  
"I know, but it was all so perfect! I just... can't believe it." 

Theresa smirked a clever smile:"Really? I rather think it was  _awful."_

Martin looked at her, entirely fooled by her act, looking confused and slightly hurt:"Was it?"

"Of course! Arthur managed to accidentally knock over the cake, Douglas was caught on camera  _french kissing one of the crowned head of Europe_ and now she's getting divorced to be...what... the  ** _100th_** Mrs. Richardson? And your brother tried to lift me up and spin me around so the security guys had to pin him against the wall!"  
  
Martin laughed:"You're right.. Perhaps it wasn't perfect, but... you don't really think it was awful, do you?" 

She kissed him gently:"I think it was wonderful, but I think it's about time you stop worrying about it."


End file.
